1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to multiple bag dispenser assemblies, and more particularly, to a multiple bag dispenser including a plurality of nested bags.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Multiple bag dispensers have been manufactured in a variety of different configurations. In supermarkets, a plurality of plastic bags coupled together in an end to end relationship are rolled onto a cylindrical retainer tube. After each individual bag is ripped from the dispenser roll, the open end must be identified and then manually opened. Certain types of plastic sandwich bags are maintained in a folded configuration in a multiple bag dispenser unit and dispensed one at a time in a manner similar to disposable paper tissue dispensers. Each of the above-described multiple bag dispensing systems requires that the user locate and open the mouth of the bag to insert material into the bag interior.
Disposable plastic bags are utilized as trash can liners, garbage can liners, and in certain applications, as disposable liners for hospital bed pans. U.S. Pat. No. 4,011,610 (Parker) discloses a bed pan system which is disposed within the interior of a hospital mattress. This bed pan system includes a single disposable liner to eliminate the requirement for removing or cleaning the bed pan housing after a patient has used the bed pan. U.S. Pat. No. 3,849,811 (Cyll) discloses a single plastic disposable bag which is positioned within and which extends below the bottom of a hospital bed for the purpose of providing a disposable plastic waste receptacle. U.S. Pat. No. 4,244,066 (Rukawina) discloses a single use receptacle which is located within a hospital bed and which serves the function of a bed pan. Other related bed pan systems are disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 2,615,175 (Corakas); Des. 246,382 (Parker); and 1,286,516 (Bowron).